Where have you been?
by IheartZimwithallmyheart15
Summary: Jesse has just lost Zim...or so she thinks...The long awaited sequel to Who Am I?
1. Chapter 1

____

WOOHOO! The Sequel!

* * *

Jesse's POV

Zim disappeared a month ago...and I haven't been sleeping, I rarely eat, and I drink only when necessary. Dib is worried about me.

"Jesse, PLEASE eat something! You haven't eaten in three days!" Came Dib's worried tone from the kitchen. I sighed.

"I can't." I whispered. "I'm not hungry." My stomach as well as my voice has become non-exsistent and I was white as snow. I was skinny as a rail and I wore Zim's clothes. Dib stomped in with a plate of pizza, two slices to be exact. He held a glass of coke in his other hand.

"Jessemint, Zim told me to take care of you and I will! You will eat all of this and you will enjoy it!" It was the first time he'd ever said my full first name...he meant business. I caved and he handed me the plate and glass. "There's more in the kitchen if you end up wanting more." I slowly ate. In five minutes the pizza was gone and I looked away guiltily as I handed him the plate.

"You want more?" I could almost hear his smile. I nodded.

"Two pieces?" I nodded and he walked back into the kitchen. I stood and slowly streched. I called Cameron.

"Hey, Cameron." He was currently on Irk, taking over as Tallest until Daddy and Uncle Red came back...hopefully.

"Hey sweetheart! How are you?" Dib took the phone. Darnit Dib...

"She's not doing so well, I'm having problems with getting her to eat, sleep, and drink. I finally got her to get something today, so I'll hand you back to her and then have her eat again, okay?" I didn't hear what Cameron said, but I knew he was one ticked off man. Dib handed the phone to me. I smiled.

"He, yeahhh...errr..."

"Jessemint Adrian..."

"I know I know, I promise I'll take better care of myself..."

"If I ever hear of you doing ANYTHING like this again, I promise you I will take a voot and come right back there and bust your butt, got it?" I had really scared him this time...

"I-I promise I won't do it again-"

"Am I Understood?" He was serious.

"I swear, I won't do it again." I said with an eye roll.

"Don't roll those eyes at me, Young Lady!" I was stunned.

"Okay."

"I have to go, I love you hun."

"I love you too, Daddy." I said, and hung the phone up. So he wasn't my real dad, he was there for me for 13 years. I turned and walked to the living room, and silently ate. Erin ran up to me.

"Mistress...c-can I ask you something?" She asked in a whisper. I finshed my pizza.

"You can ask me anything, hun." I said. She pulled me into another room.

"I-I _really _like Gir...and would it be okay if...if I was his...his girlfriend?" She asked quietly. I was stunned. That was an akward question but it was sweet.

"Sure, Erin." I said with a smile. She smiled, hugged me and ran off to find Gir. I grabbed a pillow off the bed in my room, and walked up the stairs, hiding it behind my back. I snuck up on Dib who was sitting on the couch, not noticing me. I smiled.

_**THWAK!**_

"JESSE!" He screamed. I cracked up laughing. He grabbed a pillow from the couch and started hitting me with it. I laughed harder, and ten minutes later we were in an all out pillow war. Suddenly, his fingers happened to brush my side. I giggled. Sadly, he noticed.

"Are you ticklish?" He asked with an evil smile.

"Don't you even- STAHAHAHAHAP!" I screamed as he started tickling me.

"Don't stop? Mmkay." He said, continuing.

"DIIIB!" I screamed. He laughed and stopped. We both sat up, and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"What now?" I asked as I started to doze off.

"You need to sleep." he said, and then Darkness overtook me.

* * *

And you need to review!


	2. Chapter 2

________

____

I need reviews peeps.

* * *

"I'm goin to the beach Dib!" I yelled, throwing my straightened hair up in a bun. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself. I quickly ran out the door and on to the beach. I laid my towel down and laid down on it. Suprisingly, no one was here except two kids younger than me playing volleyball. I laid on my stomach, my purple string bikini complementing my butt (that was waaaaaaaay to big for a girl my age, starting to wonder what my mom looked like.). I closed my eyes, deep in thought.

Who was my mother?

Was she Irken?

Was she pretty?

Did I look more like her, or Dad?

"Jessemint?" An unfamiliar voice asked. I gasped and looked up. A man stood over me, he scared me. He was tall, he had on white nikes, a black hoodie, and old blue jeans. I couldn't see his face.

"Who are you?" He sighed with a slight laugh.

"I cannot tell you that." He said. "But I can answer some of your questions."

"Do tell." I said, sitting up and letting him sit in front of me.

"Your mother was human, a beautiful human at that."

"So that's why I'm not a full Irken?" The man shook his head.

"Even though Tallest Purpe is your biological father, you are not Irken whatsoever. You see, if Irkens inpregnate a kind other than their own, the baby is not Irken." I nodded.

"So...is my mother still alive?" I asked. The person chuckled.

"I'm sorry to say no. She died the day they brought you home from the hospital, kid." I nodded and wiped a tear from my cheek. He looked down as if he were checking a watch.

"Do you have to go?"

"For now, yes. But I will be coming back." He said, standing up and walking off. I stood, wrapped the towel around my waist, and walked back to my house. I washed up and sat on the couch again. Dib walked in.

"Hungry?" I shook my head.

"Not at the moment, but could I get some hot chocolate?" He nodded and smiled.

"Marshmellows?" I nodded and he walked into the kitchen, returning with a big mug a few minutes later. I smiled as Erin and Gir walked in, holding hands.

"Well where have you two been?" I asked as they ran up and hugged me.

"The park." Erin said as she let me go and they walked to the kitchen. Dib sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Love ya Jess." He said. He was a great "big bro".

"Love ya too." I said, cuddling into his side. We heard an explosion in the kitchen.

"Oh great." He siad, starting to get up. I grabbed him and pulled him back.

"No. I'm cold." I said, snuggling up to him. He grabbed a blanket and put it over us.

"Better?" I nodded and yawned.

"HIYA MASTAH!" We heard Gir scream.

Wait a minute.

Mastah? I pulled the blanket close to me and got up, walking into the Kitchen that was now covered in waffle batter and saw Zim, Dad, and Red. I threw the blanket in the living room and ran and hugged Zim. As soon as he let me go I ran to my father.

"Daddy!" I said, hugging him tightly. He smiled and hugged me back.

"I missed you." He said as he picked me up and kissed me on the cheek.

"I missed you too daddy." I said as he nuzzled my cheek. My dad let me down and I hugged Red, and then we walked into the livingroom. I curled up in my father's lap and was half asleep as they and Dib talked. I soon fell asleep curled up in my father's lap.

* * *

_Aww...well please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews guys! And this chapter is going to be the start of a colaboration between me and Girlovesmoosey! Enjoy ^^_

* * *

I sighed as I sat up. My digital clock read 9:30.

Dad seriously let me sleep that long?

I stood and changed into a miniskirt and a purple tank top, and slipped into my shoes as I walked out the front door. I snickered at the poorly drawn house I now lived in. Ah well, it was something, right?

I wasn't 5 minutes into my walk when I ran into a girl with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore ashirt that looked like Zim's, and come to think of it pants that looked like his too! A green dog and an orange dog followed her...OHMYGOSH GIR! THE GREEN DOG WAS GIR! AND THE GIRL _WAS _WEARING ZIM'S CLOTHES!

Before I could stop myself, I ran over to her.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" I asked her, pointing to the little green dog. "That dog just happens to belong to my boyfriend, and so do those clothes!"

"Whoa! Calm down! This dog belongs to MY boyfriend, and these are MY boyfriends clothes! So why don't you just take your little butt back to wherever you came from you little-"

"Wait a minute, what's your boyfriend's name?"

"His name is Zim, yours?"

"My boyfriend's name is Zim! I can PROVE it to you!" She humphed and gave me a strange look.

"Well okay do so." She said, turning and starting to walk.

"Where are you GOING? His house is THIS way!" I said, pointing in the other direction.

"Prove it!" She said, following me. I humphed and walked back to mine, Zim's, and Dib's house. I walked in.

"Hey Zim! Get your bootie up here babe there's someone I need you to meet!" I heard him sigh and walk into the living room. He gave the girl a strange look.

"Who're YOU?" He asked, pointing to her.

"My name's Daisy and I thought you were on Irk, sweetie." She said in the same tone I used to call him babe.

"Daisy?" He said, giving her a strange look. Another guy who looked like Zim walked in.

"Daisy what's- Oh my gosh hey bro!" He said when he looked over at Zim. Zim smiled and set his drink down. The two met in the middle and hugged.

"Oh my gosh it's been forever!" Zim said as they let go. I gave Daisy a strange look and she returned it- what the heck was going on here? It got even weirder when my dad and uncle walked in the room, and my uncle and father hugged her.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Daisy and I screamed at the same time.

WHAT HAS HIS WORLD DONE TO ME?

* * *

_K so tell me what you guys think!_


	4. Chapter 4

_lol sorry I confused yall! But you'll understand if you keep reading ^^._

* * *

I didn't know what else to do but faint.

So that's exactly what I did.

A few hours later I woke up to Dad holding me, fanning me with a random pamplet I had left lying around.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Daisy, Red, and the other Zim have gone out, but...there's something I have been trying to avoid telling you."

"Well?"

"...Daisy is your...cousin." He said.

"Oh." I said, a blank stare on my face. "But why did Zim-"

"Long story short, he cloned himself when he was an Irken scientist." I nodded.

"Oh." I wiggled out of his arms and stood. "I-I'm going to get a cup of coffee." I said, walking downstairs. I grabbed a mug and poured myself some I had made earlier.

I had a million questions going through my mind...this didn't make sense.

Two Girs?

Maybe the clone had made himself a Gir. Who knows?

Did Daisy have a mom?

No...she would have been with Red and Dad.

Why the heck did Zim never tell me?

I shall never know.

Zim came up the...toilet...and was standing in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"Listen honey I am-" I threw my cup at him. It missed him by an INCH.

"DON'T YOU EVEN _DARE _GIVE ME THAT CRAP! DON'T EVEN FREAKIN TRY!"

"Look I'M SORRY!"

"YOU SEEMED TO BE SO FREAKIN SORRY WHEN YOU JUST SWOONED OVER DAISY!" Seriously...you should have seen the look he gave her...

"I'M A GUY! GUYS DO THAT TO PRETTY GIRL-" He smacked a hand over his mouth.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Jesse PLEASE I AM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT I PROMISE YOU ARE VERY BEAUTIFUL-"

"FOR-FREAKIN-GET IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at him, breaking down. "Just- please don't break me anymore!" I yelled through tears. I grabbed Dib's trench coat and walked outside, not caring who saw me. I just knew I had to get away. Yes, Daisy was a pretty girl. So was I, wasn't I? I walked into the dollar market bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

I wasn't skinny...my eyes were a sickening shade of purple...my black hair was just plain straight, nothing to it at all.

I started bawling. I was a broken ugly mess.

Broken beyond repair.

"Well Jesse...it seems Zim doesn't care for you as much as I do." I turned and saw the guy who had talked to me at the beach in the same attire. He held out his hand.

"Come with me, you'll be my princess. We will enslave all humans, the Tallest, and Daisy. You will be pleased." Darkness over took me.

*****Evil Jesse's POV*****

My used to be purple eyes were now black. No white at all.

I took his hand.

"I trust you."

And somehow, I knew he was smiling.

I was smiling too...an evil smile at that.

* * *

It hurts to type when you have a headache...please review!


	5. Chapter 5

_From now until I say so, this will be in no one's POV. Thank you for the reviews! Oh, and I'm running for beta club president. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PRAY I GET IT!_

* * *

The Man with the black hoodie smiled. He took the now evil Jesse into his arms and took her aboard his voot, where Lard Nar and a black shadow were waiting. Jesse's now obsidian eyes scanned the two, sensing they both had the same enimies she had.

The man took his disguise off.

Left standing there was Siz-Lor.

"Lard Nar, have we gotten the suplies yet?" Siz-Lor hissed. Lard Nar nodded.

"Everything we need is on the destroyed half of Irk." He said. "Our army is already there. We are prepared for battle." Siz-Lor nodded.

"You two have done very well. Now leave, I must talk with my mistress." Lard Nar and the black shadow left. During Jesse's scan of them, she realized that the black shadow was a demon bent on destroying Daisy.

Daisy.

The name felt like fire in her head and when it rolled off her tounge. Burned so badly she actually let out a scream of pain, and when she did the voot sparked to life. It went off when she stopped screaming.

"Impressive my dear, you will be a good help. Your powers are forming fast." Jesse's lips curved into an evil smile.

"Do I have permisson to personally kill my brat of a cousin and Zim?" Siz-Lor smiled.

"Anything you wish, my dear. You just cannot harm the Tallest."

"As you wish, husband." Jesse said. Siz-Lor smiled and handed her a blue flowy dress, high heel boots, and a black trench coat with a hood. She quickly changed (in another part of his voot) and then stepped out.

"Perfect." He said, putting his disguise back on as she put her hood up. "No one will reconize you." And with that, they left the voot and went off to find Daisy, The Tallest, both Zim's, Gir, Fir, other Gir, and Erin.

* * *

Currently, Daisy, the Zim's, both Gir's, Fir, and Erin were at bloatys, trying to figure out where Jesse had gone.

"I feel awful...this is all my fault." Jesse's Zim said, head in hands. Daisy sighed as she took a sip of her coke.

"Zim, please. She'll be fine! She was just upset and I KNOW she'll forgive you. We'll find her soon, I promise!"

Daisy's Zim took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah bro. I mean any girl would be mad about what you did. I mean, I'm mad myself so if you do it again I'll kill you but she'll forgive you."

Tallest Purple sighed.

"She...something's off. I don't FEEL that she's okay! She's NOT! I KNOW She isn't!" All of them except Red gave him a strange look.

"How?" Daisy asked. Red sighed.

"I should've told her, shouldn't I have?" He asked. He then turned to his daughter. "Honey, you won't understand until you get older but we as parent's KNOW when something bad has happened to our baby girls. We just do." A few tears rolled down Purple's cheeks.

"And I don't even feel she's alive any more!" His tears fell faster. "My baby might be dead!"

"Uncle please calm down! We'll...We'll find her! Alive! She'll be perfectly fine!" Daisy tried to soothe. Purple stopped crying, he'd just cry later.

"O-Okay." He said, trying to hold himself together. After they were done drinking their drinks, they went out to find Jesse.

* * *

Evil Jesse smiled as she saw her cousin walk into the woods by herself.

"There she is." She whispered to herself. She pulled out the needle and readied it. As soon as Daisy got close enough, she jammed it in her arm and Daisy let out a scream of pure pain. She then fell silent as she started to black out. Jesse caught the girl, lifted her up and threw her over her shoulder.

She was ready to get revenge on her.

She walked back to her's and Siz-Lor's hide out, sat Daisy in a chair, and tied her to it with unbreakable rope. Jesse gave Daisy another shot, this one let her move her mouth but it cut off her ability to move her hands, neck, and feet.

Then daisy woke up.

"Where...where am I?" She asked worridly. She couldn't see Siz-Lor standing in the back and all she saw was Evil Jesse, circling her like she was some type of animal.

"That's not imprtant, my dear cousin." Jesse said.

"Let me go Jess, Let me go and I can help you."

"Help me? HAHA. You've "HELPED" me enough. You let me realize Zim was just another boyfriend who cheats, Dad and my Uncle deserve to die, and you...you just...nevermind. I love being like this cousin. And I won't be happy till Irk is destroyed, Dad and uncle have to kiss my butt, and you and our Zim's are MY servants. So for that I thank you." She said with an evil laugh.

Daisy sighed. Jess was evil now and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I'm hungry. I WANT TACOS AND I WANT THEM NOW!"

"THAT'S JUST TOO BAD!" Jesse snapped at her.

"Well is it too much to ask for chocolate?" Jesse made a noise that sounded like a growl and glared at her.

"Yes. Now shut up I'm busy." Jesse said,pulling out a tablet and started to work on a plot.

"But I'm sooo hungry. And I won't shut up until I get something to EAT." Jesse got up, and whacked Daisy upside the head. Daisy shut up.

"Thank you." Jesse said, getting back to work.

* * *

_Please keep reviewing!_


	6. Chapter 6

Jesse smiled as she finished her plot.

All she had to do was capture the two Zim's as Siz-Lor took on the tallest. Jesse looked over at the still quiet Daisy and sighed.

"Since I have to wait for awhile untill I can capture the others, why don't we have a little...fun?" Jesse asked with a smile that oozed Evil. Jesse picked up an old bar of chocolate, and fed it to Daisy.

"There you go...yeah. Eat the chocolate." Jesse said, picking up a tape recorder. THis chocolate would make you do LOOPY things, and make you say stuff you don't mean.

"Tell me Daisy...enlighten me, how do you like your tacos?"

"Fried!" She said with a stupid smile.

"Hmm...how do you feel about your dad?"

"HE...he can...he can kiss my..."

"MOVING ON!" Jesse said, shutting the recorder off. "Just say whatever you want. I dont really care at this moment in time."

"LOOBY DROOZY! HAHAHAHA! DOOKIE!" Daisy then continued to ramble about things Jesse really didnt care about. Jesse picked up her plot, and looked at Daisy who was currently singing "There Aint no Mountain high enough".

"...I'll start early." And with that, Jesse went and had a word with Siz-Lor.

* * *

After she was done talking with Siz-Lor, she went out to find...them.

It didn't take her too long to find both Zim's.

* * *

"Jesse, baby where are you?" Jesse's Zim called out for the fourtieth time. Daisy's Zim sighed.

"Dude...I had something I wanted to ask you."

"...Ask away..."

"Instead of being called Zim 1 or Zim 2, how about, since I'm with Daisy, You call me Dim and I call you Jim?"

"Sure..."

"Okay Jim."

"Shut up, Dim." And they walked on, calling Jesse's name.

* * *

Jesse laughed as the two walked directly under her.

"Suckers." She whispered, dropping the net. it fell and caught both Zim's. She jumped down, tied it together and started dragging the two.

"Hey what are you doing?" Dim, Daisy's Zim, asked, annoyed. Jesse sighed and stopped. She pulled out two needles and shoved them into their skin.

Both fell unconcious.

* * *

Jesse smiled as all three were tied up with no where to go.

"Jesse please at least tell me what you plan to do to us?" Jesse's Zim asked her.

"Well...since there is no way you'll be getting out of those chairs I guess I can tell you. I plan on leaving and setting this place on fire-with you guys in it." Jesse said. Siz-Lor walked in with both Tallest in his grip. He smiled at Jesse.

"You are doing a fantastic job, M'Lady." He said, tying both Tallest's down.

"Thank you, Siz-Lor. I planned on leaving them all here and setting the place on fire while we go take over Irk then Earth." She said, an evil smile on her face.

"It's a wonderful idea, but I would like to watch them suffer the pain of watching their planets be destroyed." Jesse's smile turned into a frown.

"Oh...okay." She said, turning back and going to her desk.

Daisy's breath caught in her throat, she realized something important.

Siz-Lor was using Jesse.

Jesse believed Siz-Lor loved her and cared. He didn't. He was going to make Jesse suffer too!

Siz-Lor soon walked off, leaving a hurt Jesse sitting in the chair. It had been a good idea! Tears threatened to fall.

Daisy whispered to her Zim what she had realized. Zim told the other Zim and that Zim told the tallest.

Bright idea's flooded their heads.

Jesse continued to fight tears. Jesse got up and started up the voot, and then she and Siz-Lor loaded the Both Zim's, the tallest, and Daisy into it.

This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

_Look for the next chappie peeps!_


	7. Chapter 7

Jesse sighed as she piloted their way to Irk. She started to think about how Siz-Lorr was treating her and then started to feel as if she really wasn't loved. When Siz-Lorr left the room, Daisy decided to put her plan into action.

"Jesse...He doesn't really love you. He LIED to you!" She said, an evil grin on her face. Jesse sighed as her eyes turned back to Purple.

"I-I know..." She said as she slowly turned back into her regular old self.

* * *

Jesse's POV

"I know..." I said as a feeling of relief washed over me. "Which is why we're going back to Earth."

I turned the voot around, and set it on a path for the sun.

I know, I know, this was a stupid idea.

VERY STUPID.

I pressed a button and MY voot cruiser was immediately attached to the part we were on. I untied my friends and family and we quickly got into my voot, and set it on a route for Earth as we detached ourselves from Siz-Lorr's voot. Since my voot was huge, it had a bedroom and bathroom in it. I walked into the bedroom, closed and locked the door, and just let Da- Tallest Purple co-pilot it.

I grabbed my pillow, put my face in it, screamed, and then started sobbing. I should have stayed on the other voot and let myself die...

I was a terrible person and it was time I fessed up to it. I heard a soft click and somehow Tallest Purple had gotten in my room.

"Jesse? Are you okay sweetheart?" He asked, pulling me close to him and trying to hold me. I pushed him away with a loud sob.

"D-D-D-Don't call me that, M-M-My T-T-Tallest..." I said through my tears.

"My...Tallest? What has gotten into you? Do you think just because of this little incident you were tricked into I would hate you? Baby I LOVE you, You are my one and only Daughter and NOTHING will change that!" He said, successfully pulling me into his arms and holding me as he gently rocked me back and forth. I just sobbed. I felt embarrassed and lonely and nothing could change those feelings right now. I soon just fell asleep to escape all of this.

* * *

The three months we spent on my voot cruiser were quiet and akward. No one was talking to anyone and it was annoying me. When we got to earth, I quickly ran to my room after I slammed the door shut and locked it. I wanted to be ALONE and I hoped people would realize that.

Sadly, someone didn't.

"LEAVE ME THE HECK ALONE!" I screamed at the person who was knocking on my door.

"Jesse I'm sorry please let me in so we can work this out. Please?" Zim pleaded. I sighed, unlocked my door, and let him in. he closed it behind him as he hugged me. I didn't hug back.

"I guess it's going to take me a while to fix this, isn't it?" He asked with a sad sigh.

"No. I've already forgiven you." I said, hugging him back tightly.

* * *

_AWWWW! There is only one more chappie..._


End file.
